


Valdemar Poems

by MistyShadows



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: LHM, Lifebonds (Valdemar), M/M, Valdemar Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyShadows/pseuds/MistyShadows
Summary: Usually LHM poems, more character tags might be added
Relationships: Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen, Vanyel Ashkevron/Tylendel Frelennye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A Reprise of Mercedes Lackey’s Song “Magic’s Price”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the story “Reign of Co-consorts Jisa and Treven” Vanyel lives as you can see. The story is on Wattpad, my story of course, the first chapter is the song below, I will get to posting the others soon
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/253503147-reign-of-co-consorts-jisa-and-treven

Darkness kills left and right  
Slaying Herald-Mages in the night  
A tall tower and a room of fumes  
A crow construct in which evil looms

With Vanyel’s fellow mages slain, and with Stefen’s aid  
He rides north, though for once terribly afraid  
For a vision shows him his horrifying death  
And he may take his last breath

As they ride north snowstorms rage  
And some bandits encounter them and engage  
They then meet the kyree, mysterious they are  
For they are ever far from Valdemar

Vanyel begs their aid for they need assistance  
The kyree relent after much insistence  
So they journey the mountains in grimness  
And go through the darkening dimness

As they go on they stop in their tracks  
Chills and shivers run up and down their backs  
For there moves an army in single file in the pass  
They marched together on the dead grass

So turned Vanyel turned to Stefen and told him to ride  
So he could warn the folk of Valdemar and turn the tide  
For the dark mage has mages of his own  
And Vanyel and the kyree may not win this fight alone

As Stefen rode he and the kyree made their stand  
To save Valdemar his ever beloved land  
The dark mage laughs and says his grim name  
Leareth he was, he was darkness’s flame

The brave Valdemaran army came up behind  
Now Leareth’s army was narrowly confined  
Valdemar’s victory came in a swift blow  
Now the kingdom was no longer in woe

The land of Valdemar shall live forever  
No matter what their enemies will never  
Bring down their Heralds and their allies  
If they think they can, they are in for a surprise!


	2. The Star-Eyed

Our Goddess we worship  
Eyes a vast field of stars  
As beautiful as the night sky  
North is the Crone  
South the Warrior  
East the Maiden  
West the Mother  
Our four-faced Goddess  
The Star-Eyed Goddess


	3. The Forest of Sorrows

To the northern border far   
Stands a forest tall  
Called Sorrows  
The arcane forest  
Kills all who have bad intentions  
  
The forest is the home of three spirits  
A Herald, Bard, and Companion  
Named Vanyel, Stefen, and Yfandes  
They guard day and night  
So no evil can pass  
  
For five centuries  
They were bound there  
When they helped stop   
The mage storms  
They were set free to go  
To the light of the Havens


	4. Lifebonded

Half of my soul  
Forever bound to me  
My lover, partner, and equal  
I will follow you anywhere  
To death, hell, and nothingness  
Forever at my side  
My love for you is boundless  
Half of my mind  
If you die, I shall to  
Because without you I am empty  
No light, no nothing, just a shell  
Darkness is all I will see  
We, forever together, are Lifebonded


	5. The Killer Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is about the Forest of Sorrows, but an actual song that a Bard in the Valdemar universe could have written. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I’m imagining this being to the tune of “Snare and Deadfall” from the album Owlflight, and being sung by the same voice. Anybody is welcome to make an actual recording of this song. Just please don’t try to pass this off as your own!

So you’ve journeyed to the north  
But there is a tale you should hear  
For their is killer forest up at the border  
Harmless though does it appear  
Be wary if your intentions are not good  
For if so you will be impaled and dead  
Or you will end swallowed into the ground  
So you should carefully tread

In your line of sight  
In the darkened night  
A danger that is a fright  
Who is garbed in all white  
One you simply cannot fight

So how it ended up this way is an age old tale  
For our last Herald-Mage rode into the mountains deep  
And before his death with his last breath cast a curse  
Making the Forest aware so we could have an easy sleep  
But that was not the case, for he truly stood guard in death  
With his beloved and his Companion watching for danger  
Impaling, ripping, sinking, and killing bandits  
So you should be careful never to give them cause for anger

In your line of sight  
In the darkened night  
A danger that is a fright  
Who is garbed in all white  
One you simply cannot fight

Another thing to keep in your mind  
Sorcerers who draw power from blood  
Are not welcome either in the Forest  
For if you see one enter, they will with a thud  
Drop to the ground for a levinbolt flew from afar  
And if you look closely, they will be dead  
So be careful if you want to stay alive  
But stay away if to evil you are led

In your line of sight  
In the darkened night  
A danger that is a fright  
Who is garbed in all white  
One you simply cannot fight

In your line of sight  
In the darkened night  
A danger that is a fright  
Who is garbed in all white  
One you simply cannot fight


	6. A Herald

A Herald is quick to defend   
And will always help a friend   
Chosen by Companions they are  
To forever serve Valdemar  
But in their line duty they will certainly die  
For their kingdom comes first one cannot deny  
Their monarch will weep in their wake  
And the death-bell will toll in an death-nell ache  
  
They will court death time and time again in their life  
And when the kingdom is a deadly strife  
They will court death twice a much in the threat  
Their leader and monarch will regret  
Sending them to their deaths and doom  
But they cannot dwell to long on them and must resume  
To protecting the realm and of its people and all   
And to protect them from evil’s thrall  
  
To be a Herald, one must loving and kind and   
Always be able to withstand  
Evil and darkness with a brave face  
To never, ever fall to disgrace   
Above all have honor and ride on to the aid of another’s   
And help all of the others  
In need of help and aid  
Even if they are afraid


	7. She’enedra

My blood oath-sister  
One who I love ever so dearly   
Kethry, greeneyes, my sister  
We are bound by goddess oath  
I care for you so much she’enedra  
  
Tarma, my oath-sister  
I love you just as dearly  
So much that I pledge and vow  
That Tale’sedrin shall live through me  
I care and love you, she’enedra!


	8. Rebirth Into Magic’s Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For jedia_lo21 fanfic Magic’s Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it jedia_lo21 
> 
> I got inspired and decided to write this lovely piece for you!

The explosion of magic  
To the Shadow-Lover’s realm  
Then to the past and all of its agony  
Seeing friends once dead looking at me  
But they don’t know this version of myself  
They only know the 16 year old courtier  
The selfish persona for when I was with  
My dear lover and lifebonded  
At that precious moment of time  
I didn’t know I was lifebonded  
I only knew when he jumped from the death-bell  
And when it started tolling a death-nell ache  
That I was alone forever  
But now after many decades  
I am here in the past now  
To serve my kingdom once more  
And save it from the peril of war and death  
However unwillingly I do it  
I cannot ever shirk my duty to Valdemar  
And most ever importantly  
Myself


	9. Song of the Sword-Sworn

You’ve heard of the Sword-Sworn  
The ones of the Star-Eyed  
Who kill all those forsworn   
With some of their lives denied  
  
They protect all their clans  
Some declare blood-feud on outland scum  
And kill them with their own deadly hands  
And from their death their blood will thrum  
  
The Sword-Sword or Kal’enedral whichever preferred  
Are warriors of the Warrior herself and her sword of stars  
Though all this may sound untrue and utterly absurd   
They protect their Shin’a’in siblings and sometimes ours


	10. A Mage

Casting of arcane magics  
And throwing of lightning and fire  
Making perfect illusions  
Slaying your enemy and helping a friend  
Saving lands and fixing problems  
A mage does it all and more


	11. The Front Lines For A Mage

My hand crackle with power  
The lightning strikes with a crack  
My shields shimmer as I pour power into them  
The saandar rages flame in my enemey's face  
The blood-path mage does not back down  
He mocks me, my power  
I pull from a node, power racing into myself  
He strikes me, I weep with for pain  
I am losing, he is wearing me down  
A hand touches my shoulder  
And the battlefield is washed from sight  
A nightmare, only a nightmare  
Of the front lines  
A wordless song whisks me to sleep  
A dreamless sleep of peace  
No more nightmares of war  
No, just peace and rest


	12. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another poem for jedia_lo21 again. It’s more organized than the first one and it rhymes.

Again the life I have seen  
With all knowledge foreseen  
After my supposed death  
With what I had thought to be my last breath  
  
After my Final Strike in the pass  
The Shadow-Lover showed alas  
That I was not free to fly  
For a choice to to do it over ay-  
  
To prevent death and blood and war-  
From wrecking the peace of the land I adore  
Because a Herald am I  
I swear to protect my people even if I die  
  
Maybe never to see my beloved again  
But a price worth paying for when  
My duty is complete and done  
I may see him in the Havens and become one


	13. The Tragedy of Sovvan Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what this poem is talking about, then you are a disgrace to the Valdemar fandom, Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m procrastinating writing my other stories, but oh well.

One lonely Sovvan night, that horrid day  
Two boys ran into the dark nay-  
To go and avenge dead kin  
Who was the older boy’s twin-  
Oh yes they ran into the night   
The one named Vanyel was in a fright   
For his lover’s madness was chilling   
And followed him still and not unwilling  
  
An irreversible mistake-  
No one knew what was at stake  
Until the tragic deed was done-  
And two boys were then only one  
  
When Tylendel raised the Gate  
And stepped onto the Leshara estate  
He conjured wrysa and lightnings he cast  
But that magic he wrought was the last  
When only one Leshara was dead  
Gala through the gate she tread  
With a cry of unearthly and horrific rage  
Repudiated her beloved chosen Mage  
  
An irreversible mistake-  
No one knew what was at stake  
Until the tragic deed was done-  
And two boys were then only one  
  
Herald-Mages rode the through the gate  
But they were still ever to late   
Even though the wrysa were gone  
One boy was gone and pale and drawn  
Then one Herald-Mage stayed behind   
To clean up the mess he was assigned   
Of the Companion now utterly dead  
And to console the Leshara still in dread  
  
An irreversible mistake-  
No one knew what was at stake  
Until the tragic deed was done-  
And two boys were then only one  
  
When the other Heralds left through portal  
But as the gate fought still a mortal-  
Oh Vanyel was still tied to it  
And when it came down the energy tore, emit  
Tylendel then ran away and Savil pursued  
But the chase Tylendel ever did elude  
And he raced up the bell-tower and leaped  
Then the next second on the ground he was heaped  
  
An irreversible mistake-  
No one knew what was at stake  
Until the tragic deed was done-  
And two boys were then only one  
  
The death-bell rang in a death-nell ache  
With Tylendel dead, Vanyel did he break  
With his lifebonded dead he was a shell  
His mind and heart broke when he heard the bell  
To take his own life did he ever try  
But thwarted by his own Companion nigh  
For she wanted her chosen to hold on-  
To live his life and to suicide not drawn  
  
An irreversible mistake-  
No one knew what was at stake  
Until the tragic deed was done-  
And two boys were then only one  
Were then only one


	14. Shaylyn’s Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my story set in the Snowverse. Shaylyn shena Pretera’sedrin is the person the song is about. Here is the link to the story if you want to read it. It’s about 2,000 words of angst and depression.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816836/chapters/71950689
> 
> This isn’t the actual story of the events in the song, but I’ll probably write that at some point.

Kal’enedral, Sword-Sworn I became   
Sworn to the Warrior and her flame  
Because of my brother’s dying cry  
To make that dark mage die

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

I went trekking out into the freezing snow  
I told all those who would wish to know  
So I went out riding leaving those taken aback   
And traveled under the moon in blood-feud black

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

With my Leshy’a Kal’enedral I trained   
With his lessons knowledge of fighting I gained   
And then I went hunting for my brother’s slayer  
Who had captured Shamans who I then sent a prayer 

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

I searched and searched and hunted him down  
I came upon his lair with all but my memory drown  
Slaughtered his underlings with Woman’s Need  
The sword I acquired before oath and I would kill that mage indeed! 

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

With my sword in a deadly dance  
With the mage in a defensive stance  
Used my meager mage powers of my own  
And slashed and slayed that demon all alone

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

I freed our Shamans and rode out  
And their joyful faces when they saw me drove away doubt  
That they would up and die and never see  
The dark mage was dead at the deadly hand of me

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

As I rode in to Pretera’sedrin I saw  
That I was now an outsider so I began to withdraw   
But at the urging of my Leshy’a Kal’enedral he told me to leave  
Leave I did and for once, for my brother, I began to grieve 

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

So Shin’a’in Sword-Sworn Wanderer am I  
My Goddess gave the gift of Foresight to me ay-  
To save those from the last breath and clutches of death   
And now I have a purpose in every single breath

Never let your enemy slip from your grasp for he is a foe  
Always keep your caution, for all you think you know  
For the world is beautiful, it is also very and ever cruel  
And death is always waiting for a fool

I teach my hard-earned lessons to any who would learn  
And even though to the plains that I ever long to return  
I cannot go back for I am a outsider as you saw  
Now my goddess has given me purpose to save, her word is law!


	15. Arrow’s Fall

What happens when the arrows finally fall?  
When they finally hear death’s call  
The monarch’s Heralds who stood proud and tall  
The ones who protected and saved all  
What happens when the arrows finally fall?  
  
What happens when the arrows finally fall?  
The death-bell will ever ring  
But will the dawn still sing?  
What will the next day bring?  
What happens when the arrows finally fall?  
  
What happens when the arrows finally fall?  
When the arrows drop out of flight  
When they finally lose their last fight  
When they are brought down by evil’s might  
What happens when the arrows finally fall?


	16. Control Your Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Starwind training Vanyel
> 
> Inspired by the song “Bad Magic Day”

Magic is a strong force  
Tap it deep within its source  
Though you are still untrained   
I will teach ‘til you’re trained

Center and ground, young one  
We only have just begun  
Spin them thick, your shields   
Will the power ‘til it yields 

Clear your mind of fear and doubt   
Feel your own power reaching out  
An amateur mage you are  
But with experience you will go far

Tame that talent wild  
I need not teach you twice child  
Match your shields to mine  
But for godsakes’ do not whine!

You killed a cold-drake and a mage  
Even though you are at a young age  
But you still have much to learn  
The rank of an Adept you’ve yet to earn

Learn to control your power  
From your magic do not cower  
Tame the power in your soul  
And finally learn control 


	17. Control Your Power #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Control Your Power

You have learned the basics now  
Now your power will bend and bow  
Time to learn defense  
Then move on to the offense

Casting magics that are arcane  
Outside power I will explain  
Nodes and leylines are hard  
As the Heartstone we guard

Use your mental hand  
Sink deep into the land  
Mold the power to your will  
This takes much skill

Now that you actually know  
Use your skills learned long ago  
Cast offense, strike true and sound  
Use the power you have bound

Use your magic, call a flame  
Call lightning, with true aim  
An Adept, you almost are  
Nearly ready to serve Valdemar

That’s it! You’ve got it  
Learned this knowledge bit by bit  
Adept and Herald-Mage you are  
Ready to serve Valdemar


End file.
